At Last, My Savior
by WovenFromMoonlight
Summary: Pain... Too much for the two...


**Hello everyone! I am back with another story! This one is dedicated to Faith Lan, a girl who has stuck by my side for a long time.**

 **This is her favorite ship, so I am writing something about them!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **One more thing. Disregard the ending of Blood of Olympus. Please pretend that the Trials of Apollo never happened.**

 **I was literally crying as I wrote this.**

It was torture, waiting for him.

 _Leo Valdez._

He captured my heart.

He is different than any other boy I had ever met.

Leo is the only boy that promised to bring me from Ogygia.

Leo is the only boy who seemed to truly care about me.

Different.

Hyperactive.

Attractive.

Different.

I remember the day he came, how he crashed into my dining table, how I ranted at the gods.

I remember giving him my first real kiss, a tingle that would last for eternity.

 _No man can find Ogygia twice._

That rule made my spirits sink. I will never be able to see his playful smile on his face, the way my heart flutters every time that I see him, his way with fixing things.

No other boy had ever had that effect on me.

I remember the time I spent with him, how I tried to hid my feelings.

I remember the tears that formed into my eyes as he left, his promise echoed in my head.

I remember the pain I had of letting him go.

It was more pain than letting Percy go.

It was so painful, I spend the days after that staring at the beach where he left.

The thought that I had pained me even more.

 _If Leo has already found another girl…_

If he _did_ find another girl, and I found out, I would scream curses for her for eternity, causing more _arai_ to appear.

Which each passing day, my heart grew heavier to the point where sorrow was unbearable.

I hoped that Leo would come back, but it was a foolish hope.

I wanted to just run off the island and swim my way to where he is.

I wanted nothing but escape from the pain.

I took out some of the berries that I had, and crushed them into ink.

I took out some of the spare papyrus that I had.

I started to draw Leo using my fingers dipping into the ink.

It soon looked just like Leo. I had made something that I can treasure if he doesn't come back.

"Calypso?"

The voice made me turn. There was an Iris-Message with Leo.

My heart soared with even a change of seeing him.

"Leo." I whispered tenderly.

"Calypso, how are you doing?" he asked immediately. I instantly shifted my gaze to somewhere else.

On his wall, there was a picture.

It looked like me.

 _Is it? What if?_

I made eye contact with Leo again, and I was trying hard not to cry.

"Leo, I… I can't find words. I'm sorry." I whispered softly, then slashed my hand through the Iris- Message.

The last thing I saw was Leo's disappointed face, tears welling in his eyes.

I had made him cry. The tears in my eyes had flowed out again, and I couldn't take it.

More pain had filled my chest.

I ran back to the cave where I lived, and as it was nighttime, I climbed into my bed. I curled up into a ball, and cried myself to sleep.

I may have just lost any hope of seeing him again.

I would be laden heavy with guilt for cutting off someone that had taken me away from myself.

I would do anything to just see him once again.

I wanted to see him again.

 _Leo Valdez._

Each day I would wake up with my heart hanging from a thread.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I would often stare at the beach, thinking about Leo.

I would often glance at the sky, waiting for his dragon Festus to land on this island.

I had become depressed.

The laughter, the smile, the cheerfulness.

All fading away.

I had almost no memories left.

I only had the picture I drew.

 _Leo, please come back._

Pain was dangerous.

It hurt me beyond repair.

 **Leo POV**

Calpyso.

I wanted her back at my side.

I wanted to find Ogygia.

Her cinnamon colored hair, her almond shaped eyes.

 _Sunshine._

I couldn't take the pain. I talked to Hazel, and she agreed to draw me a picture.

Every day in the morning, I would look at the picture.

The way she stole me from reality.

The way Calypso made me happier.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Percy would ask every morning at breakfast.

I couldn't tell Percy, as he was once on his way to being with Calypso.

Each time her name was brought up, my breathing increased, and I couldn't take it.

I fled back to by room every time.

The pain was terrible.

Jason kept telling me that I was changing:

My smile was gone…

I stayed still…

I stared off into space…

I couldn't build things...

It was so painful, more painful than Festus breaking apart.

Even Budford's Coach Hedge wouldn't activate.

It was too painful.

There were days where I couldn't sleep, and days that I just stayed in my room. There were days I slept all day until the next morning.

The pain.. The agony…

 _Calypso._

I just stared at Calypso's picture all day.

I just couldn't get away from her.

All the memories, her smile, the scent of her hair, her almond shaped eyes, were all fading away.

I needed to get back to Calypso before I forgot everything.

It was too hard to bear.

I tried harder to rebuild Festus, even after we defeated Gaea.

A few days passed with my siblings helping me.

I packed everything that I would need, and took the picture of Calypso off the wall.

I set the Argo II back home, and I left for Ogygia without telling anyone.

I flew for days, hours.

 **Calypso POV**

It had reached it's limit.

I would go for days without getting out of bed.

I stayed under the covers, eating barely anything.

Once day, I heard a flapping of wings.

My heart flew above the heavens when I heard the sound.

I sprinted out of my cave, and a giant phoenix landed on the beach.

My heart dropped below Tartarus as it was not Leo.

Tears formed into my eyes again.

I set off in the opposite direction, and I saw the forge that Leo built.

The small thing brought me a small smile, but it wasn't enough to even remove a bit of the sadness that dominated my heart.

 _Heartache._

That was the only time that his had really happened to me.

I knew it wasn't Aphrodite because she told me.

I knew it wasn't the work of any god or goddess, titan or titaness.

Leo is my true love, and I needed to be back with him.

More days passed, and with each growing day, my sorrow overtook me.

It was like Achlys cursed me, but it wasn't her.

Each day, I started to wake up later.

Tears would fill my eyes every time I looked at the beach.

It was too painful.

I couldn't take it.

Until this morning.

I woke up to the sound of flapping wings.

I heard a loud cheer ring across the silence.

I sprang up, and ran to Leo.

He stood there, arms out.

As I was running, I took a closer look at him.

His upper body seemed to have grown a bit, with more muscle in his arms.

He now stood an inch taller than before.

His face didn't change: the same twinkling eyes, same sweet smile.

Once I reached him, I crushed him into a hug.

"Leo." I whispered, crying into his chest.

"Hey Sunshine." he whispered back, nuzzling me with his nose.

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips onto his.

Leo wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss.

"At last." I whispered once we broke away.

I snapped my fingers, and all my belongings that I could take appeared in two large suitcases.

"Sunshine, let's go." Leo said sweetly. I nodded, and climbed into the dragon in front of Leo.

Leo's arms were around my waist again, pulling me close as Festus led us away from Ogygia.

I didn't look back.

I turned around to face Leo again, and him another kiss.

Leo returned it, and we would never separate.

 **So that is going to do it for this one-shot! For all the Caleo or Lelypso fans out there, I really hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that this chapter isn't as long! Please review it, and I will see you all in the next story!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


End file.
